The Dancing Cards:One Rainy Night
by PepsiOreos
Summary: Cateriana just stops at the Lodging House to stay out of the rain, and to meet Lonnie's father, and she meets up with the infamous Jack Kelly. Humor&Sarcasm insues as well as serious things as well. Better than it sounds Please RR!


A/N: Alright, I was bored, and got inspired. If this stinks, I am truly sorry, but I thought it sounded good at the time. Please review and thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
"Hey, Cateriana You comin'?" the voice yelled across the train station. "Yes, Lonnie, would you please be patient?" she asked, as she struggled to get her bag out of the compartment. "Don't have time ta be patient, love. You are suppose ta be dere in ten minutes, not when you get your bag out o' da compartment." The young girl sighed at her impatient guardian. "Lon, just because my parents are gone doesn't mean you can treat me like a little child. I am seventeen, and I know what time I am suppose to be there." She replied stubbornly, as she pushed some of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear. She was a pretty girl, with a bright smile, and almond-shaped brown eyes with lovely long lashes. Her hair was long, and very curly, often out of control, and hung down just below her shoulders. She was wearing a hat, and a simple pink button-down shirt with a creamy white skirt. She was dressed simply, and her best.  
  
Lonnie Kloppman was a tall, rather fidgety middle-aged man, with graying brown hair and blue eyes. He had grown up in the lower class, so therefore had always spoken that way, but he had been one of her parents' most trusted friend, and she had been in the care of him for seven years. They were going to an interview for a job in Manhattan, at a place called Irving Hall.  
  
Cateriana Jenkins was a very accomplished singer and dancer, despite her age, and it was the only thing in the world that she truly loved. She managed to pry her bag from the compartment and followed Lonnie quickly. "Could you walk a little slower?" she complained, as her shoes made her feet hurt all over again. Lonnie didn't look back, "Don't have time to right now, sorry." He said, and Cateriana snapped back, "No, you're not. You just want to put me in pain, don't you?" she said dramatically, and Lonnie replied, dryly, "Always." They jumped off the train, and Cateriana immediately gasped, "Oh, Lons, this place is absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed, as she took in all the sights. "We'se don't have time right now, let's go!" he said, as he tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh Lons, relax, it will be fine, even if we are a little late." She tried to reassure him, but he sighed deeply, "Wha' am I goin' ta do wit' you? If you are late, den dey probably won't hire you!" Cateriana hit him with her purse lightly, "Don't fret, Lon, we will get there in time, after all I have to look at my new home some more so I shall remember it forever!" Lonnie sighed deeply, "You don't know if it will be your home if you don't get dat job!" he pushed, and Cateriana looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "You never want me to be able to actually have fun." She pouted, and Lonnie sniffed, "You are actin' like you're two, could you please act like you are actually sixteen?" Cateriana sighed, "Lons, I'm seventeen now, remember? I just told you that, what five minutes ago?" Lonnie shook his head, as he hurried her along. "Sorry, You know da mind is da foirst thing ta go." Cateriana smiled at him. "Lon, you are only in your thirties." Lonnie laughed lightly, as he guided her through the crowds, "Dat's old enough, schweetheart." He said, as he they left the train yards behind them.

"Cowboy? COWBOY!" a voice yelled loudly behind Jack Kelly, as he spun around impatiently. "Ya, Race? I'se kinda busy, I need ta get de'se papes sold." Racetrack grabbed ahold of Jack's shoulder to catch his breath. "A new goil is goin' ta try her luckk wit' Medda's, an' she's comin' wit' Lonnie!" he gasped out, and Jack's eyes widened. "Lonnie's comin' ta town?! I haven't saw him in foreva!" Do ya know 'bout da goil he's bringin'?" Jack asked curiously, and Racetrack shook his head, slowly, calming down slightly, "Nah, nothin' was said 'bout her but dat, I just hoird that she is really pretty, but pretty lively. Came from Santa Fe originally." Racetrack stated, knowing that it would interest Jack further. "She sounds mighty interestin' ta me." A voice said behind them, and they both slowly turned....  
  
A/N Well, that's it for my first chapter, I hoped you liked it, and if you want me to continue, then please review!!!


End file.
